Love At First Sight
by Auna
Summary: A woman sees John for the first time


Title: Love At First Sight

Author: Auna

Setting: Sometime after BT

Rating: G

Warning: Unbeta'd, so if the grammar stinks, you'll know how much my betas really do for me.

Authors Notes: I was sitting at my computer watching Farscape Videos when, suddenly, I desperately needed an excuse to describe John in intricate, drooling detail.  Thus, this was born.  There is no more after this, despite what the ending implies.  Also, I borrowed the setting from another fic of mine, so you might recognize it.  The two stories are not connected in any way.

*******************************************************************

She sat in the bar, minding her own business, drinking the cheapest raslak they had to offer.  Her table was in the corner and she was passing the time watching the various patrons and their mildly drunken antics.

She'd seen worse, she'd seen more entertaining, but there was nothing else for her to do on this sunny afternoon.  This town was too small for any real entertainment, and passing into the wild-lands was certain death… if you didn't know the safe routes.

It was just plain boring living in the only oasis amongst the Wyrmlands.  Sometimes, she could convince a tourist to follow her out far enough, and it she would get a moment's entertainment watching the Wyrms swallow them whole.

Since the giant creatures were translucent, it was always fascinating to watch the process of skin and flesh being digested as it seemingly melted away from the bones.  One time, it took three arns for the person to stop fighting.

She sighed wistfully.  It had been a while since she'd traveled with a tourist.  The last time, she'd nearly fallen out of the safety zone and became a meal herself.  She shuddered at the memory.

Soon, she promised herself, she would overcome her skittishness.  This was just too dull.

The door opened and a silhouette filled the entrance.  Her eyes were drawn, and before she could make out any significant features, she was enthralled by the shape.  He stepped to the side, looking around the room, and his features came into focus.  All air left her, and she had to remind herself to breath.

He was beautiful.  His Sebacean body was hard, coiled, and ready for action.  His tight, black, leather pants were tucked into knee high black boots.  And those pants emphasized his thigh muscles and mivonks splendidly.  She sighed in admiration.

Letting her eyes trail upward at her own leisure, she feasted on the sight of his chest under that tight black T-shirt.  His long black duster coat swirled around his ankles dramatically.

His face was chiseled, set hard; he was angry and he was looking for someone.  A thrill of pleasure snaked up her spine.  His eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses that only added to his mystery and his short brown hair was mussed by the wind outside.  This man was dangerous… just the way she liked him.  Maybe she finally found someone worthy of her companionship.

She wanted him.  He _would be hers._

The door opened again and her love turned his attention to the new arrival.  A woman quickly entered, shutting the door behind her to keep out the harsh elements.  An obviously pregnant, Sebacean woman, dressed almost identically to the man.

Her shoulder length black hair flowed around her shoulders as she stepped over to the man and they talked briefly in hushed tones, both scanning the room.  Only it wasn't just talking.  Never once did they touch, but the man removed his sunglasses to speak with her, and his blue eyes connected with the woman in an intensity that locked them irrevocably together.

No, no, no.  This was unacceptable.

The two must have realized whomever they were searching for was not in the bar; they turned and left together, his hand on her back as they rushed through the door.  Well, they wouldn't get far.  It was past the safe hour for any ships to enter or exit orbit.  They were stuck on the oasis for the night.  Plenty of time.

That woman would not be a problem by morning.


End file.
